1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin care apparatus, and more particularly, to a tip structure for a skin care apparatus, which includes a first electrode and a second electrode formed on a body of a tip which transmits high frequencies to the skin so as to form a wide contact area of the first electrode and the second electrode.
2. Background Art
For skin care and reproduction, there is a non-invasive method that is effective in promoting regrowth of collagen.
The non-invasive method is to promote formation of collagen by temperature of the dermis layer elevated by RF high frequencies irradiated to the skin, and in this instance, high frequencies are irradiated to the skin using a tip having unipolar or bipolar electrodes.
Korean Patent No. 10-1065651 discloses such a tip. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional tip includes a body 1, a plurality of positive electrodes 6 mounted on the front end surface of the front part of the body 1, and a plurality of negative electrodes 2, 3, 4 and 5 mounted along the outer peripheries of the positive electrodes 6, and the plural positive electrodes are arranged on one PCB at regular intervals in a lattice form.
Therefore, high frequencies flow between the positive electrodes 6 and the negative electrodes 2, 3, 4 and 5 through the skin so as to supply high frequencies to the dermis layer.
However, because the positive electrodes 6 and the negative electrodes 2, 3, 4 and 5 are densely formed on the front end portion of the body 1 which is a limited area so as to form a narrow contact area of the electrodes, when the tip is not in close contact with the skin but is partly in contact with the skin, electric currents are concentrated just on the contact area, such that the skin tissue may be damaged due to excessive electric currents.